1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser disc player which can play various discs, and particularly to a laser disc player in which two or more trays are provided in order for two different types of discs to be loaded therein, so that different types of discs can be selectively reproduced. The present disclosure is based upon the disclosure of Korean Patent Application No. 92-16651 filed Sep. 8, 1992 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known front loading type disc players can use 12 cm, 20 cm and 30 cm discs in the same player. Such a laser disc player includes a first tray for loading 20 cm and 30 cm laser discs (LD) and a second tray for loading 8 cm and 12 cm compact discs (CD). When the play mode is selected, the trays are positioned so that one of the pick-up heads for the laser disc and the compact disc is focused on the appropriate disc to reproduce data recorded on the disc.
However, in such a disc player, one tray can be loaded with only one disc, and therefore, only one disc can be played for each tray. When another disc of the same type is to be played, the disc has to be replaced with a new one after ejecting the tray, and the tray must be reloaded before playing. This is inconvenient and time consuming. Further, in case where discs are to be played continuously, a large number of trays are required and therefore, the mechanism can become complex, large and expensive.